


Constant in My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They never talk about that second kiss, although Grayson thinks about it obsessively. They move to LA, and kiss lots of girls. Grayson kisses a lot of girls, and some guys too, but things never seem to progress past first dates. It’s like every kiss he has he compares to that one kiss with Ethan, and they all come up short.But it’s okay, he tells himself, one day he will find someone whos kisses feel even better than Ethan’s, someone who’s lips fit against his just right.He feels as though he is living a charmed life, he has the job of his dreams, he’s living in the city of his dreams and doing things he never thought he would be able to do, all with his best friend and twin brother by his side.But sometimes, in the quiet moments, when he’s alone in his room, or driving in his car, or working out in the early morning, when his mind is unoccupied, and he’s truly alone with himself, something feels missing. Some sort of yearning tugs within him, whispering that there is something more, something just out of reach.





	1. Insidious

“Dude, I am so excited! This movie is going to be sick!” Ten year old Ethan called from where he was kneeling by the DVD player and fumbling with the coveted copy of  _ Insidious _ which the boys had been hiding under Grayson’s bed for weeks in preparation for tonight. 

 

Their parents were out of town for the night and Cameron was babysitting them, but her boyfriend had come over and the two were in Cam’s room, the boys forbidden to go anywhere near them. Not that they cared, this rare taste of freedom was the perfect opportunity to watch a horror film they’d heard loads about at school, one they had begged their mom to let them watch, but told that the answer was a categorical No.

 

They had traded one of Grayson’s best Bakugans for this DVD with one of the kids at school, and the pair were extremely excited. Their mom had always been wary of them watching scary films, so they had never seen a proper horror film, but they both decided that ten was definitely old enough to watch this one.

 

While Ethan was setting up the DVD, Grayson was busy in the kitchen making the biggest bowl of popcorn for the two of them to share as they watched.

 

“Come  _ on, _ Gray! It’s about to start!”

 

“Coming!” Grayson hurried into the dark living room as fast as he could without spilling any popcorn. Ethan was already curled up on the couch, a thick blanket tangled around his skinny legs. The only light source in the room, the TV, was flickering across his eager face, casting shadows on one side of his face when he turned to face Grayson.

 

Grayson jumped under the blanket, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth, practically vibrating with excitement. Grayson glanced at Ethan, but his twin’s eyes were already glued to the screen, his small, grubby hand picking pieces of popcorn distractedly. Grayson turned back to the TV as the movie began.

 

As the movie goes on, Grayson begins to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe their mom was right, as she usually is. The popcorn is long gone and the bowl has been abandoned on the floor by their feet, filled with nothing but salt and a few kernels. With nothing to distract his hands, Grayson is clutching the blanket, so tightly his small knuckles have gone white. His bottom lip stings where he’s been worrying it with his teeth. He jumps and flinches at all the jump scares, and keeps glancing at Ethan to see if he’s scared too, but Ethan seems to actually be enjoying this, he’s leaning forward in his seat, his eyes not leaving the screen, even when the really scary bits happen. He doesn’t notice how Grayson has shrunk into the back of the couch, his eyes wide and scared.

 

After what feels like an eternity, the credits begin to roll and Ethan finally breaks out of his trance, flinging himself back onto the couch with an excited laugh.

 

“Woah! That was  _ so cool _ ! I told Mom we were old enough to watch it- Gray?” The excitement in Ethan’s voice turns to worry in a second when he registers his brother’s lack of response. Grayson is still huddled under the blanket, and even though he’s trying really hard to be tough and grown up like Ethan, there are frightened tears streaming down his round cheeks.

 

“Grayson!” Ethan’s little fingers are tugging gently at the blanket, and before Grayson knows it, Ethan is wiggling under the blanket with him and skinny but strong arms are wrapping around him. “Gray, what’s wrong! You’re not scared, are you?”

 

“N-no,” Grayson manages to choke out, feeling very scared. He clutches Ethan so tight it must be hurting him, but he doesn’t complain or try to loosen Grayson’s grip.

 

“It’s just a movie, Gray, it’s not real. Hey, c’mere. Look at me. It’s only a movie, okay?” Grayson forces his head up to look into Ethan’s wide, worried eyes. He nods shakily, not crying quite so hard anymore but still shaking a little and sniffling. 

 

Ethan reaches up and wipes away Grayson’s tears with his fingers, the nails dirty and bitten. Grayson closes his eyes at the comforting touch, letting Ethan stroke his cheeks and pat his hair. Then something soft brushes against Grayson’s lips. Ethans lips are salty from the popcorn, and kinda wet, like he’s just licked them, which Grayson would have thought would feel gross, but it actually feels kinda nice. Ethan pulls away after a moment and their noses brush against each other. Grayson lets out a small breath, feeling a lot calmer. He opens his eyes and smiles at Ethan, who grins back.

 

“You okay now?” Ethan asks earnestly. Grayson nods and hugs Ethan tight, already forgetting about how scary the movie was. He knows he and Ethan can fight off all the baddies, plus they would never move into a haunted house.

 

“Thanks E. I love you.”

 

“Love you too bro.”


	2. The Incident

As the years pass, Grayson finds himself recalling that moment in the dark living room when Ethan had gently and innocently kissed him as he cried softly. 

 

He had not given it much thought at the time, it had seemed so normal and natural. It was a while before it even occurred to him that it had been a strange thing for Ethan to do, they had never kissed each other on the lips like that, before or since. In the months after, Grayson had wondered if Ethan would do it again, and found himself playing up his distress anytime he was upset or hurt, then feeling silly for being disappointed that Ethan would just hug him or ruffle his hair like he usually did.

 

They had grown up a lot since they were ten years old. They’re fourteen now, and had just started High School. They were both finding it tough, Ethan especially so. They had no friends at school anymore and Grayson felt both closer and further from Ethan than he ever had before. They spent all their time together these days, making Vines when they were at home, and sticking close by each other at school so they never had to walk around alone.

 

They were both at a point lower than they had ever been before, and as down as Grayson felt, seeing Ethan, the confident, happy go lucky idol of his childhood so depressed was soul crushing. Seeing Ethan walking with his head down felt like a punch to his stomach, seeing him turn away from taunts and jibes felt like a knife in his back.

 

The bus home from school was always one of the worst part of their days. They would sit at the very front of the bus, stick their earphones in and try to ignore the laughter and the jokes at their expense that came from the back of the bus. There was nowhere to go, no way to escape the taunting. It put them in a terrible mood everyday when they got home.

 

It was on one of these bus rides home when the incident happened. A gang of boys in the year above them had sat right behind them, and were acting particularly rowdy, even going so far as flicking bits of food at the twins and shoving iphone cameras in their faces, trying to catch unflattering clips of them. Grayson was doing his best to stay calm, he knew that was the only thing that would deter them, and he was silently willing Ethan to do the same, but he could tell Ethan was about to reach his boiling point.

 

The bus ride seemed to take longer than usual, and Grayson kept his fingers crossed in his lap, praying for Ethan to keep it together until they reached their stop. When the bus began to slow to a stop at the end of their street, Grayson could have cried with relief. He jumped to his feet and Ethan was just about to do the same when he heard a shout of “Now!” and Ethan’s sudden yell of surprise.

 

One of the boys had jumped up and leant over the bus seat as Ethan was getting to his feet, a carton of school milk that smelled as though it had been sitting in a warm locker for several days in his hands. The bus rang with laughter as the boy poured the foul-smelling liquid all over Ethan’s head. Grayson watched in horror as his brother gagged for a moment from the smell, then the world seemed to move in slow motion as Ethan began to raise his arm, his fist balling up-

 

“Ethan, no! Don’t give them what they want!” Grayson jumped forward just in time, grabbing Ethan by the biceps and manhandling him off the bus. He shoved a struggling, grunting Ethan up the few houses on the street and up their driveway, not letting go until the bus was well out of sight.

 

He watched on helplessly as Ethan ran off up the driveway towards their house, around the bend on the road and out of Grayson’s sight. He sprinted after his brother, feeling tears falling down his own cheeks. When he reached Ethan he found him clutching his hand and growling in pain. A smear of blood on one of their trees told Grayson what had happened. 

 

The smell of rotten milk stung Grayson’s nostrils, but he didn’t care, he just ran to Ethan’s side as he dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding hand and shaking with frantic sobs. Grayson didn’t know what to say, it was a long time since he had seen Ethan cry like this. Get angry and rant and rave, sure, Ethan did that all the time, Grayson knew how to deal with that, even lashing out and punching walls or trees, Grayson could handle. But this, this was new and uncertain, and watching Ethan clutching his head and seeming not to notice the blood and milk dripping into his hair as his whole body shook with loud sobs, Grayson felt helpless.

 

“Grayson-” Ethan eventually spoke, and the sound of his frantic voice nearly broke Grayson’s heart. “I can’t do this anymore- I- I’m serious, I’m not fucking going back there, fuck an education, fuck all of it, I can’t- I can’t-”

 

Ethan’s breaths were coming out in choked gasps, he was gripping his hair so tightly it was a wonder he wasn’t pulling hair out. 

 

“Ethan, look at me, you don’t have to, we’re not going back-” Grayson tried to grab his brothers hands away so he could look him in the eyes, but Ethan seemed to barely hear him.

 

“Gray, I can’t, I’m not fucking going back there-” Grayson kept tugging at Ethan’s hands, desperately wanting to look him in the eyes, as if that might calm him down, but tears were streaming down his own face now, the frustration and loneliness and pain of the past few months finally getting the better of him. He knew one thing for sure, he would do everything in his power to make sure Ethan never had to go back there ever again.

 

“Ethan, listen to me!” Grayson shouted, finally succeeding in tearing Ethan’s hands from his hair and grabbing Ethan’s face to force their eyes to lock together. Ethan’s eyes were wide and bloodshot and full of tears, he was still breathing way too quickly and out of time, and Grayson suddenly couldn’t think of a word to say to make Ethan feel better. Somehow, words weren’t enough. Grayson couldn’t think of a single thing to do, but his body seemed to act of its own accord. He squeezed his eyes shut, and smashed his lips against Ethan’s.

 

Ethan jerked in surprise, but bizarrely, it seemed to work, he stopped gasping for air, and for an agonizing split second, Grayson thought he had made a terrible mistake, but then Ethan’s mouth opened against his, and a strong hand grabbed the back of Grayson’s head, and then they were kissing, kissing like Grayson had never kissed before. It was desperate and full of emotion, their teeth kept knocking together, and Ethan’s lips tasted like sour milk and salty tears, but his mouth was hot and wet, and his lips moved against Grayson’s like they had been designed to do it.

 

When Ethan’s tongue slipped against his, Grayson thought he might pass out, he had never felt like this before, the few girls he had kissed in the past couldn’t even compare…  _ this  _ was what kissing was supposed to be like. All their problems seemed to melt away, and after what could have been a minute or an hour, they slowly pulled away from each other, breathing hard but steadily, a million miles from the panicked gasps of before. 

 

Grayson groped around till he felt Ethan’s hand, which he grasped tightly, anchoring himself to Ethan. Ethan’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted and flushed, and the sight was so erotic that Grayson had to close his eyes too. They sat like that for a while, letting the shift that had just occurred between them settle, getting used to it. 

 

Grayson didn’t know exactly what was ahead of them, all he knew was that they wouldn’t be going back to that school, that chapter of their lives was officially over, as far as Grayson was concerned. Whatever happened, though, he knew they would get through it, like they always did, side by side.


	3. Strangest Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Incest! Do not read if you don't want to see these things! And for the rest of you, enjoy ;)

They never talk about that second kiss, although Grayson thinks about it obsessively. They move to LA, and kiss lots of girls. Grayson kisses  _ a lot _ of girls, and some guys too, but things never seem to progress past first dates. It’s like every kiss he has he compares to that one kiss with Ethan, and they all come up short. 

 

But it’s okay, he tells himself, one day he will find someone whos kisses feel even better than Ethan’s, someone who’s lips fit against his just right.

 

He feels as though he is living a charmed life, he has the job of his dreams, he’s living in the city of his dreams and doing things he never thought he would be able to do, all with his best friend and twin brother by his side.

 

But sometimes, in the quiet moments, when he’s alone in his room, or driving in his car, or working out in the early morning, when his mind is unoccupied, and he’s truly alone with himself, something feels missing. Some sort of yearning tugs within him, whispering that there is something  _ more _ , something just out of reach.

 

They don’t go out partying often, and when they do they never drink much, one or two beers and maybe a shot of tequila, a couple glasses of champagne if they’re somewhere fancy. 

 

Tonight, at a get together at James’s, they both just had a couple of beers, nothing too extreme, and on account of them being ‘big beefy daddies,’ as James would put it, a few beers doesn’t effect either of them much, just leaves them a little tipsy, laughing a bit louder than usual and more willing to get up and dance than they normally would be.

 

They’re two of the last guests, and by three o’clock there’s only a handful of people left, lounging around in James’s living room in varying degrees of drunkenness. The music has been turned down and the conversation has turned to sex, as drunk conversations always seem to do.

 

Grayson is pleasantly warm and comfortable. James has found his way into Grayson’s lap and he is warm and heavy on his thigh. Ethan is sitting on a couch with a couple of James’s friends, and the whole group are leaning in to listen to a girl who Grayson does not know recount her strangest sexual experience. They’re all roaring laughing, and Grayson is horrified, amused and a little turned on. She finishes her story with a flourish and leans back into her chair, challenging the group to “top that!”

 

Typically, James squeals and exclaims that he has the sexiest story by far, and everyone shifts to look at him instead, Grayson a little nervously, not knowing what to expect.

 

James launches into an incredibly detailed description of what he claims to be “the most turned on I’ve ever been,” which has the girls and gay guys agreeing loudly and the straight guys burying their heads in their hands, mortified.

 

“Ok, kitty girls, so this guy has the  _ biggest _ dick I have ever seen in my life, big as my forearm probably, so I’m practically  _ salivating  _ looking at it, I just have to suck this thing, right?” James’s painted face is lit up with delight and Grayson feels his face heat up with embarrassment. Not that he’d ever share a story here, but he doesn’t need to imagine the sight of a cock like that, big and daunting as it looms above him. He reaches down to casually adjust himself, trying to ignore the knowing look James casts in his direction.

 

“So there I am, doing my best on this massive cock when the guy reaches down and puts his hand in my hair, right? I could barely get my mouth over half of it, I  _ swear _ …” He continues on, telling the filthiest story of being deepthroated, fucked hard in the mouth. Grayson has to tune out, he really doesn’t want to get a hard on in front of all these people. A few more people share stories, and Grayson notes that Ethan is quiet, laughing and smiling but not contributing a story of his own. He’s not worried though, he and Ethan have always been private people, Ethan especially so, but he can’t help but wonder what story Ethan is thinking about right now.

 

They help James clear up a bit as they wait for their Uber, and they’re two of the last to leave in the end. They get home quickly, there’s no traffic at this time of night.

 

When they eventually get home, neither of them feel like sleeping, so they put on a random Netflix movie and flop down on the couch. Ethan lies down first, spreading himself over the whole couch and Grayson huffs and rolls his eyes, ignoring Ethan’s cry of protest when he lies down right on top of his brother.

 

They watch the film in comfortable silence, making the odd joke or comment. Ethan’s hand is laying on the small of Grayson’s back, and Grayson feels protected and safe. 

 

He’s half asleep when his question from earlier resurfaces in his mind. “Hey, E?”

 

Ethan hums absently in response, his hand making soft circles on Grayson’s back.

 

“What’s your strangest sexual experience?”

 

Ethan’s hand stills and he half shrugs underneath Grayson. “I dunno. I’ve never really had a  _ strange  _ one.”

 

“Really?” Grayson lifts his head to peer into his brother’s eyes. “Never been asked to do something kinky? Or like, got with someone somewhere weird?”

 

Ethan shakes his head. “Nah, bro. I dunno. Like, when everyone was talking earlier about being like…  _ really _ turned on and stuff… I dunno. I’ve never really had that. Like no one’s ever done that for me, and I’ve never done that for a girl. I guess I’m just pretty vanilla.” He chuckles, a little awkwardly.

 

“Oh.” Grayson lies his head back down, tucked under Ethan’s chin. Ethan’s hand starts moving in slow circles on the small of Grayson’s back again. “So… when James was telling that story earlier…” Grayson blushes deeply, remembering James’s vivid description of gagging on a dick, his eyes watering and his throat burning.  He swallows, feeling his cock twitch at the thought. “You’ve never done that to someone?”

 

Ethan laughs, sounding uncomfortable. “Eh, no. No, I’ve never done it like that. I’’d be too scared of like,  _ hurting _ her. I didn’t know that it was enjoyable to like… I dunno. Do  _ that. _ Maybe James is just weird.”

 

Grayson blushes harder than ever. “I don’t know. It kinda sounds good.”

 

“Wait. Really? Like, you’d like to do that? What James did?” Ethan sounds horrified, but intrigued. 

 

“Ehm. I mean, yeah. It’d be kinda hot, wouldn’t it?” Grayson chuckles awkwardly. He shifts a little, and suddenly feels something hard against his hip. His stomach fills with heat when he realises what it is.

 

“Yeah. I guess it would be.” Ethan’s breaths are hard and warm. Grayson can feel him breathing against his hair, and feels his chest rise and fall quickly beneath him. He’s turned on, he  _ knows _ it. Ethan’s turned on, thinking about someone choking on his cock, with watering eyes and a bulging throat. Oh God. He swallows, painfully aware that in this position, Ethan can definitely feel Grayson’s hard cock against his thigh. Neither of them have moved.

 

Grayson  _ wants. _ He  _ wants  _ to be the person to do that to Ethan, wants to feel his twin’s cock against the back of his throat, wants to see Ethan’s hungry eyes watching him as he swallows his cock.

 

“Ethan?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Do you. Eh. Do you want to try it?” Grayson hears himself speaking the words, can’t quite believe he’s really said them. His ears feel with static as he strains to hear Ethan’s response. 

 

Ethan lets out a choked sound. “S-sure.”

 

Oh my God, Grayson thinks. This is happening. This is really happening. With shaking arms, he lifts himself up so he’s hovering above Ethan. Their hard cocks brush together as he moves and he lets out a soft whimper. Ethan is watching him with wide eyes, full of fear and uncertainty and  _ lust. _ The sight spurs Grayson on. Slowly, he moves downward till he is lying between Ethan’s legs. 

 

His hands tremble as he opens Ethan’s belt. He unbuttons the button slowly, then pulls open the fly. Ethan lets out a low moan. He stares, open mouthed, at the thick bulge beneath the soft grey boxers. He bends down and places a soft kiss to the covered tip. Ethan shudders and moans. 

 

He tugs softly at the hem of Ethan’s jeans, and Ethan lifts his hips willingly, allowing Grayson to tug off his clothes.

 

Ethan’s cock is lying full and flush against his stomach, and Grayson stares. He has never seen Ethan’s naked, hard cock like this, lying there for Grayson to observe. It’s a bit smaller than Grayson’s, but a little thicker. Ethan has more hair  _ down there _ than Grayson does, and the tip of his cock is pinker than Grayson’s ever gets. He licks his lips. He  _ wants _ it.

 

He lowers himself down so he’s settled between Ethan’s legs again. Ethan spreads his legs, letting one foot rest of the ground, giving Grayson more room. His hands still shaking, he takes Ethan’s hard cock in his hand. Ethan lets out a shaky breath, and moves one hand so it is gripping the top of Grayson’s head, fingers curling in his hair, just the way Grayson likes it.

 

Grayson takes a deep breath and takes the tip of Ethan’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. Ethan moans in earnest now, loud and rumbling, and the noise goes straight to Grayson’s own dick, which is hard and straining against his jeans. Ethan’s dick smells sweet and musky with sweat, like he hasn’t showered in a day. It smells like  _ Ethan _ , but a hundred times stronger, and it is manly and intoxicating, and makes Grayson want to take more of Ethan into his mouth.

 

Grayson begins to bob his head, taking in as much of Ethan as he can, using his hand to pump the rest of it. He looks up with Ethan, and the sight makes him groan around Ethan’s cock. Ethan’s neck is thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth is red and open, and he has one arm under his neck, supporting his head. The muscles in his arm strain and bulge under the fabric of his t-shirt. 

 

He’s holding back, Grayson knows it. His jaw is clenched with the effort of it, and he’s not looking at Grayson. A sudden wave of anger washes over Grayson, irrational and wild. He pulls off Ethan’s cock and slams his hand down on Ethan’s chest, grabbing a fistful of his t-shirt. Ethan jerks and looks up at him, eyes wide with surprise.

 

“ _ Do it,  _ E.” Grayson all but growls at him. Ethan whimpers and nods helplessly, but his eyes flash with a look Grayson knows all too well, a stubborn look that he sees any time Ethan is challenged to do something.

 

He holds Ethan’s gaze, which makes the moment all the more intense, as he settles back down. He opens his mouth, letting his jaw go slack and attempting to relax his throat, staring at Ethan the whole time, challenging him to back down.

 

Ethan’s eyes are dark with arousal, and it’s Grayson’s turn to whimper pathetically as Ethan tightens his fingers in Grayson’s hair and places his cock between Grayson’s waiting lips.

 

Ethan raises his hips slowly, pushing his cock into Grayson’s mouth, letting out a deep, guttural moan. Grayson chokes as soon as Ethan’s cock hits the back of his throat, but when Ethan attempts to pull out he just narrows his eyes and forces his head down, till his nose is buried in the wiry curls and the base of Ethan’s cock. His throat screams in protest, and he feels like his neck is on fire, but he stares Ethan down, telling him silently that he will take everything Ethan can give.

 

Ethan’s initial reluctance is wearing off fast now that he knows Grayson really wants this. His grip is tight on the back of Grayson’s head, holding him in place. He starts to slowly fuck Grayson’s mouth, pulling all the way out to let Grayson gasp for air and spit out long tendrils of spit before pushing in again, forcing his cock down his twin’s throat and holding his head there, buried between his legs till Grayson’s face goes red and he pulls back to start again.

 

The rhythm is slow and hypnotic. Grayson’s vision is blurred with the tears that stream from his eyes, but he can’t look away from Ethan; the image of Ethan’s tight body moving with a grace and power he has never seen before is captivating. The room is filled with Ethan’s low moans and the sounds of Grayson choking. Grayson grips Ethan’s thighs, enjoying the feeling of the knots of muscle working and straining beneath his palms. Ethan’s body is slick with sweat from the physical exertion and his t-shirt has ridden up, exposing his lean stomach.

 

Grayson knows when Ethan is close, his movements become sloppier and his breathing becomes more laboured. 

 

“Fuck, Gray, I’m going to-” a loud moan cuts him off, and he goes to pull out of Grayson’s mouth but Grayson shoves his hips down onto the couch and swallows down his cock, taking in every inch of his length and burying his face against Ethan’s body. Ethan shouts and his whole body trembles violently as he comes, hot liquid spilling down Grayson’s throat.

 

The feeling is so erotic that Grayson moans and whimpers around Ethan’s cock, helplessly rutting against the sofa, way too turned on to feel embarrassed that he is coming in his jeans, untouched, just from sucking his brother’s cock.

 

Grayson pulls off Ethan when he they have both come. Ethan is shaking on the couch, clearly exhausted. He’s watching Grayson like he can’t look away. Grayson can only imagine what he must look like, hair a mess, face red and sticky with spit and sweat and come, lips full and red. 

 

“Did you…” Ethan pants out eventually, glancing at the dark spot on Grayson’s jeans. Grayson flushes, trying to cover the come stain with his hands. He opens his mouth to respond but no sound comes out, his throat is so raw, and he coughs weakly instead. In a moment, Ethan’s face turns from well fucked and mildly amused to concerned, and he sits up, grabbing Grayson’s arm.

 

“Shit, Jesus, Gray, are you okay?”

 

Grayson nods weakly, suddenly exhausted and touched by Ethan’s concern. He had thought this would be awkward, but Ethan’s worried eyes peering at him make his heart swell and fill with love. His eyes prickle, and, not wanting Ethan to see him cry over something so sappy, he wraps his arms around Ethan, pulling him into a hug.

 

Ethan returns the hug quickly, squeezing Grayson tight and kissing the side of his head gently. A few tears leak out of Grayson’s eyes, and he feels so comfortable and full of love, he needs Ethan to know it.

 

“I love you, E.” Is voice is still gruff so he just whispers, settling himself into Ethan’s naked lap. Ethan holds him close, keeping him safe, like he has always done.

 

“I love you too, Gray.” And then he moves, and does what Grayson has been waiting for him to do since they were ten years old on their couch in New Jersey. He stares into Grayson’s eyes, his look full of affection and love, before slowly leaning in, and pressing a sweet kiss against Grayson’s parted lips.


End file.
